


Praestes

by arenee1999



Series: A Different Light [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz asks for Duncan's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praestes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but never got around to posting it anywhere.

_France - 1790_

Duncan groaned at the light on his face and burrowed closer to his lover. 

"Good morning to you too, dear boy. Come on it's time to find breakfast."

Duncan opened his eyes and smiled as his stomach rumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Downstairs. Breakfast should be ready."

"You have a cook?"

"Sort of, actually that's why I asked you to come out here. Her name is Sarah. Rebecca asked me to protect her. I need you to help me get her out of France." 

"Where are we supposed to take her? And why?"

"She's an Immortal, or she will be. We're to take her to Scotland. To Iona."


End file.
